1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a database (DB) managing method, a DB managing system, and a DB tree structure, and more particularly, to a DB managing method, a DB managing system, and a DB tree structure, which use an index compression method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A database management system (DBMS) is a system for managing a database in which a massive amount of data is stored and is recognized to be an important and necessary element of the present age where a massive amount of information is constantly generated.
Such a DBMS stores data in the database in a form of a table. Here, the table is a basic structure for storing data in the database, and one table includes at least one record. Here, the record denotes one row of the table. Also, each record includes at least one column, wherein the column denotes a domain having a name of a table item of the real world and is also referred to as an attribute or a field.
When a certain query is input from an external source, the DBMS performs functions, such as selecting, inserting, updating, and deleting data with respect to the database, based on the input certain query. Here, a query is a description about a demand regarding data stored in the table of the database, i.e., about manipulation to be performed on the data, and is expressed by using a language, such as structured query language (SQL).
Due to the massive amount of data, the DBMS generally includes an index. Here, the index means a data structure that increases a search speed in the table in database fields, and such an index has a structure wherein data is in a {key value, pointer} pair so that data records (tuples) are quickly accessed.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors of the present invention before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.